greater things to come
by Jysella
Summary: i give up, completely and totally, nobody reveiws. uggg....my computer is being evil and it may be a while before I gain the patience to update... sorry. story has tahiri, anakin, jysella and the other students as main characters
1. as far as tahiri and anakin are concerne...

1 This is a prologue of greater things to come and is set in the star wars new Jedi order universe, none of which I own, however this story skips around a lot and has several story lines running through and my own characters because I don't know the names of any of the academy students aside from Sannah, Valin, Jysella, Tahiri and Anakin if you count him. I have an explanation of the thinking behind this but I'm hesitant to post it because it really is just a long rant…maybe I'll put it up in a section that allows it. Oh well, enjoy.  
  
2 -Chaos-theory  
  
3  
  
  
  
4 Shortly after rebirth on the errant venture: Luke's point of view  
  
  
  
They had fallen asleep. Finally. Every last student that could gather at the errant venture had. And now, now they were finally asleep. From my vantage point I could see very little. Sannah daintily resting on a pillow, her mischievous eyes hidden behind thick lashes that had finally met one another. Her hand carelessly flung to her right, and the other supporting her head. To her left Corran's two slept, their peaceful forms haphazardly covered with a dusty rust blanket that was beginning to show it's age. The pair's heads rested on Lowbacca's furry arm, flung a good four feet from his body, left still of Lowbacca lay the twins. Their brandy brown eyes never looked so beautiful, as they were shut, thus preventing the duo from wreaking havoc at least for an hour. Jaina's hair lay about her face as though it had been blowing in the wind and sprayed with carbonite, forever leaving it strewn about. Jacen's, however, looked worse then hers with multitudes of cowlicks threatening to overcome his eyes. Jaina's head lay on Jacen's shoulder, and his head on her's so that they looked as though they were perfectly posed for a picture and just waiting for the light to flash so they could return to wrecking the photographers shop. Next to Jacen, Tenel Ka was curled up, her one arm supporting her head while allowing her red curls to drape to the floor. Her lizard skin armor still served to cover her even in slumber. Further on the right of the warrior girl lay Zekk. His black hair was no longer up and presently covered his face preventing one from noticing his pale features. Raynar and Lusa who would have normally completed the set, minus Corran's two, were missing from the ship. Radiating out from the comfortable group lay the remainder of the mismatched Jedi hopefuls. My eyes were drawn, not to any of them but to a particularly special pair. Though neither of them could be considered students any longer they still lingered on the ship, as did most of the Jedi. Anakin and Tahiri, the most perfectly matched of anyone I had seen, had fallen asleep on the rooms one chair. Tahiri's head was resting ever so slightly on Anakin's shoulder, in much the same position as the twins, and Anakin's head was upon hers. Anakin's arms surrounded the younger girl in a constant hug and she looked perfectly happy from her spot on his lap. They both did. Her hair surrounded her face in a golden halo that contrasted deeply with Anakin's dark coif. Yet, they were in bliss. In the force it was hard to tell where Anakin stopped and Tahiri began and I wonder if either of them even knew. It was wonderful that they had been able to escape the war that surrounded them for even a moment and I was happy for them. Eternally happy. Yet somehow, from the force, an unhappy feeling surrounded them. A dark shadow that was counting off the minutes until the explosion, just what that explosion was I had no clue of. I took a holo of them there, in complete bliss, and saved it, hoping what I had just experienced was not going to happen but knowing one of them would soon need the picture for a memory. 


	2. Jysella's unwinding

AN wow!!!!! Episode II is a great movie…I want to see it again but I saw it two hours ago…it's not fair… and Jar-jar is a Muppet I swear to you all bwhahaha. Oh yeah, I have no clue of Jysella's age so bear with me. I have her here at about eight I think perhaps seven…oh well… enjoy!!! 

-Chaos-theory

Shortly after star by star on the errant venture: Jysella horn

She was sitting in front of the computer, in the same position she had been for hours. Her green eyes were locked on some data on the screen. Behind her the five students younger than me were watching her in awe. Every so often the girl would reach her hand to push back some hair from her face but her eyes never left the screen.

" I don't understand it, how could they clone the voxyn but not waste years waiting for them to mature,"

Once again her attention would be forced back to the blinking screen before her. The fish- like healer Cighal suggested, after a few hours, that Danni might wish to recheck her source. The girl had groaned, not wanting to do so but had obliged and began to suit up in the sanitary gear. Like sheep the five students followed her into the next room but I stayed to watch through the window. There was no sense in suiting up to do absolutely nothing but watch. Cighal sat down at the computer and watched the screen, monitoring for any hopeful change or mutation in the genes, though there were absolutely none. And she knew it. 

The old healer sighed, life had been rough on her lately with so many in need of help but there was not enough time in the day to analyze her problems, better to watch Danni whose lifetime problems had accumulated to far less then Cighal's. the room with the samples was cut off from the rest of the ship and easily the most vulnerable. I disliked being in that room, it seemed almost like putting one's life on the end. I was about to leave and seek out Sannah or perhaps even Tahiri when something caught my attention. The room was still the same as when I had left it. Looking into the view window, I knew there had been very little process. Danni had yet to open the container with the last of the voxyn tissue. What the vong wouldn't have given for that tissue, they needed it to perpetuate their species but who even knew if they would take it now or if it had been tainted. 

The students were just now entering the room. Each one bulky white and indiscernible from the rest. Each one looking on as Danni typed in the code to open the locker. Wow, forgive me for not jumping from the exhilaration. I was still unsure of what had caught my attention. I looked the transparasteel window one last time and, out of the corner of my eye, noticed a bulky shape moving towards the ship. My mind tried to deny what it was but in the force there was nothing from it, a coralskipper. Yet, it was strange to see one alone and stranger still that it had not been sighted. I motioned my arm for Cighal to come just as the skipper made contact with the ship. Danni, idiotic fool she was had not even heard its clunk but the students had.

" Mrs. Danni?" one young girl ventured tugging at the sleeve on Danni's gear. As a result the small vile she was holding crashed to the ground at the exact time as the ships hull tore loose and the vong began making their way towards the room. Finally Danni looked up and in fear motioned Cighal and me to run. Which we did. The Vong reached the ship and from there on in it was a blood bath. The young girl that had tried to warn Danni was the first dead. The vong just thrust the armistaf through her without any questions asked. He pulled the snakelike weapon out before there was enough time for the blood to congeal on the child's coat. The second vong walked in at that time and set his sites on Danni who had pulled a lightsaber from somewhere in her coat. The first warrior looked at the four remaining children and smiled, as much as he could. 

" Will none of you infidels step forward and fight?" he asked in a slurred tone.

A young bothan stepped up and motioned to one of the three wookies on the ship. 

"We will fight," he had said boldly. The two of them were dead in moments. However the other students had escaped from the door. Unfortunately the air locks chose that precise moment to lock down and the students were trapped. 

While I had been watching my friends try to escape their deaths a fierce battle had been fought between Danni and the vong who attacked her. Danni's blade was slashing with such fury that it seemed like a streak against the white room. The vong was down on the floor when the ship opened to space. Danni turned her head at the noise and the vong was immediately up his armistaf flaring. Danni hadn't a chance. The staff went straight through her chest. The most horrible sight, however, was on the end of the staff and it is one that I will never forget. Each time I close my eyes I see it there still beating and I see her eyes open as they were, surprised at the sneak attack. For, kabobbed on the end of the stick was Danni's heart. And then the ship was open to space.


End file.
